Siempre te protegeré
by Myrii-chan
Summary: Por cosas del destino, Ikuto termina siendo el guardaespaldas de Amu después de haberla salvado de un secuestro. Pero pasarán cosas que ninguno de ellos pueden imaginar, como secretos y mentiras de personas que nadie se esperaba.
1. El encuentro

Hola, bueno soy Nekoo-chan, esta es mi primera historia, y espero que os guste 3

**Capitulo 1 - El encuentro**

**AMU POV.**

- Amu-chaaaan! -me gritaba Ami mientras abría mi puerta y se lanzaba a mi cama

- ¿Que pasa Ami? -bostezé- solo cinco minutos mas...

- ¿Amu chan ya lo has olvidado? ¡Hoy vamos toda la familia al centro comercial por mi cumpleaños! -gritó muy animada.

Entonces me acordé, nuestros padres habían prometido a Ami ir en familia al centro comercial para comprar regalos y tarta. Salté de la cama y la abracé.

- Felicidades, Ami-chan.

- Gracias hermanita - estaba muy feliz hoy.

- Ami, voy a ducharme y vestirme, dile a mama que bajo en un momento.

- Vale, Amu-chii! - y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Entré en el baño y me di una ducha rápida, luego salí y abrí mi armario para mirar mi ropa. Elegí unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta con un dibujo de un gato azul, y me peine.

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras, y mi madre me avisó de que el desayuno estaba listo.

Me senté a la mesa y empecé a desayunar.

- Amu chan, termina rapido de desayunar, o llegaremos muy tarde - me dijo mi madre

Termine de desayunar, y salimos en coche hacia el centro comercial. Ami iba muy feliz, cantaba, y yo la miraba sonriendo. Cuando por fin llegamos, bajamos del coche y fuimos hacia una tienda de juguetes para comprar un regalo para Ami.

Poco antes de entrar, vimos una heladería.

- ¡Papa, mama! ¡Quiero un helado!

- No Ami, luego lo compramos, primero vamos a por tu regalo - le dijo papa

- ¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora! ¡Porfa porfa!

- Papa, que tal si vais a la tienda y mientras yo compro el helado y voy a buscaros - dije yo para que Ami se calmara

- Está bien, Amu, ven a buscarnos a la jugueteria cuando lo compres - dijo mi madre

Me dirigí a la heladería, y esperé la larga cola que había, cuando por fin llegué, pedí un helado de fresa, el sabor favorito de Ami.

Mientras iba a la juguetería, vi a un chico que me llamo mucho la atención. Tenía el pelo azul, y unos ojos del mismo color que me dejaron hipnotizada.

**IKUTO POV**

Iba dando un paseo por el centro comercial, y de repente vi una pelirrosa con un helado en la mano del mismo color que su pelo. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar. De repente los dos nos paramos, y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, pude notar que ella incluso se sonrojaba un poco. Estuvimos así por mas de un minuto.

Sentía una cálida sensación, ¿que era eso? ¿amor a primera vista quizás?

Una voz chillona me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Ikutooooo! - Utau venía corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos

Tuve que dejar de mirar a la chica que tanto me había llamado la atención, y me fui rápidamente para que Utau no me alcanzara. Me hubiera gustado hablar un poco con la pelirrosa.

Pero algo en mi corazón me decía que esa no sería la ultima vez que la viera.


	2. El secuestro

**Capitulo 2 - El secuestro**

**AMU PVO**

Ese chico que me habia hipnotizado con su preciosa mirada de repente salio corriendo, mientras una chica rubia iba gritando "¡IKUTO!" mientras corria tras el. Asi que se llama Ikuto... Lo que sigo sin entender es porque nos hemos quedado mirando los dos. Seguro que me sonroje, como siempre me pasa cuando estoy cerca de alguien que me gusta... Espera, ¿que me gusta?, no lo creo, bueno si, o quizás no... No lo se, estoy muy confusa, si al menos hubieramos podido hablar...  
De repente note algo frío en mi mano, baje la mirada y vi...  
¡EL HELADO DE AMI! Se estaba derritiendo, tenía que llevárselo rapidamente si no quería que se enfadara conmigo. Salí corriendo hacia la tienda de juguetes y busqué a Ami, hasta que la vi con papa y mama en un pasillo lleno de muñecas.

- Ami, aqui... esta tu helado... - dije jadeando, después de la carrera que había dado hasta allí  
- Gracias Amu chii  
- Bueno, ya hemos encontrado el regalo de Ami, vamos a pagar y nos vamos, ya que hemos decidido comprar la tarta en una pasteleria que han abierto cerca de casa - dijo mama

Después de pagar la muñeca que había elegido Ami, nos fuimos. Estuve todo el camino de vuelta al coche pensando en ese chico de ojos color zafiro. Cuando ya estábamos en la salida, mi madre se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el rato callada y me preguntó:  
- Oye Amu, ¿porqué estas tan callada? ¿Acaso piensas en algun chicoo? - me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona  
Mi padre, que lo había oído todo, empezó como siempre a decir que aun era muy pequeña, que no quería que creciera tan rápido, etc etc  
De repente, un coche nuestro se paro delante de nosostros, un hombre con gafas de sol y vestido de negro me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta el coche.  
- Aaaaah! A donde me llevas!? Suéltame! - grité muy asustada  
- Amu chan! - gritó mi familia mientras corría detrás de mi  
Pero no sirvió de nada. El hombre me metio dentro del coche, me ató las muñecas y me tapó la boca mientras yo forcejeaba, y otro hombre vestido iual que él arrancaba el coche a toda velocidad. Estaba muy asustada, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, y extrañamente, en lugar de pensar en mi familia, pensaba en ese chico, Ikuto, al que realmente ni si quiera conocía, pero solo pensar en él hacía que me sintiera mejor.

**IKUTO POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La chica pelirrosa de antes estaba siendo arrastrada a un coche negro a la fuerza. Me quedé atontado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados para despejarme y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Un secuestro. Estaban secuestrando a la chica de la que creía haberme enamorado a primera vista. No podía dejar que se la llevaran. Corría todo lo que podía detrás del coche, y finalmente el coche aparcó detrás de una casa que parecía un poco abandonada, en una zona de la ciudad por la que no pasaba nadie. Del coche primero salió un hombre vestido de negro, y después otro que llevaba a la pelirrosa agarrándola del brazo, mientras ella estaba con las manos atadas y la boca tapada para que no pudiera gritar. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto, y esperé a que estraran en la casa. Minutos después escuché los gritos de una chica, que supuse que sería la pelirrosa, ya que no había escuchado su voz ni una vez.

- ¡Grita todo lo que quieras, pequeña, nadie va a oirte aquí, este barrio esta abandonado! -gritaba la voz de un hombre

Se equivocaban, yo si que la había oído, y pensaba salvarla, no me importaba que estuvieran armados.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a una ventana de la casa, y la ví. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba muy asustada. Los dos hombres no estaban, asique supuse que habían ido a hablar para que no la escucharan o algo así. No podía verla así.  
Me deje llevar por un impulso, y en menos de dos segundos, había roto el crital de un puñetazo. Tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre, pero no me importaba. Solo me importaba ella. Recé porque no hubieran escuchado el cristal romperse, aunque lo más probable era que lo hubieran oído. Rápidamente le desaté las muñecas a la chica.

- Vamos, rápido tenemos que salir de aquí -le dije

Ella intentó levantarse, pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que no podía andar. No podía esperar mas, o nos cogerían esos dos tipos. La cogí como en brazos, y la acurruqué contra mi pecho. Ella se agarró a mi camisa, y la escuché sollozar. Enseguida salté la ventana, igual que había entrado, y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían. Cuando llegamos a una zona de la ciudad más transitada, fuí a un callejón y intenté dejarla en el suelo, pero ella se agarró más fuerte a mi camisa.  
- Por favor, no me dejes sola... - me dijo en una voz tan baja que me costó escucharla  
- No voy a dejarte sola, tranquila - le dije para tranquilizarla - ¿porqué esos tios te secuestraron?  
- No lo sé - dijo, esta vez en un tono más normal. Ya se empezaba a tranquilizar y dejaba de llorar.

Me senté en el suelo, con ella aún encima de mi. Empecé a acariciar su suave cabello rosa. Ella levantó poco a poco su cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? - le pregunté en un tono dulce  
- Amu - respondió - oye, te vi en el centro comercial ¿verdad?  
- Si, oye, pesas mas de lo que pareces, ya no siento las piernas - al instante ella se sonrojó - Amu...  
Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sonó un movil. Ella se saco el movil del bolsillo, y mientras miraba a la pantalla, su cara pasó de estar sonrojada, a estar muy palida, y una lágrima resbaló por su rosto. Le dio la vuelta al movil para que yo pudiera ver la pantalla.  
Era un mensaje. Ponía:  
Volveremos a por ti, Hinamori Amu.

Cuando lo leí, la abracé muy fuerte, y ella se refugió entre mis brazos mientras lloraba. Debió pasar al menos una hora desde que estabamos allí sentados. De repente a Amu le sonaron las tripas, y ella inmendiatamente se sonrojó otra vez.  
- ¿Tienes hambre? - ella solo asintió - te invitaría a comer algo, pero no llevo dinero, lo siento, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
- Si, por favor.  
- Vamos, levántate, de verdad que ya no siento las piernas - ella se levantó, y después me levanté yo  
Empecé a andar fuera del callejón, pero me di cuenta de que ella no andaba, asique me di la vuelta y le cogí la mano. Sabía que en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, porque tenía miedo.  
- Dime, ¿por donde de llega a tu casa?  
Ella me explicó por donde había que ir, y fuimos deprisa porque Amu aun estaba asustada. Cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte, se asustaba y se pegaba mucho a mi.  
- Oye, todavia no te e dicho como me llamo - Amu negó con la cabeza - Me llamo Ikuto - le dije  
Seguimos caminando, y de repente ella se paro.  
- Ikuto...  
- Dime  
- Muchas gracias - y me abrazó  
Eso me pilló por sorpresa, y fue la primera persona que consiguió que me sonrojara un poco. Después de ese abrazo inesperado, seguimos andando, hasta que se paró y dijo:  
- Es aquí.  
Ella se acercó a la puerta, y tocó el timbre. Dentro se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió del golpe.  
- Amu chan! Pensé que te habíamos perdido! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el que supongo que era el padre de Amu


	3. ¿Mi guardaespaldas?

**Capitulo 3 - ¿Mi guardaespaldas?**

**AMU POV**

- Amu chan! Pensé que te habíamos perdido! - dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos y mas feliz que nunca  
Pero al cabo de unos dos segundos, su sonsira se perdió, y vi que miraba a nuestras manos, que aun estaban agarradas.  
- ¿Quien eres tu y porque tu mano esta junto a la de mi querida Amu? - dijo con un tono de sospecha a Ikuto  
- Eeh, bueno, yo... - dijo Ikuto nervioso, y después me soltó la mano  
- Papa, yo te lo explicaré todo, ¿vale? Venga, vamos adentro  
- Bueno... Está bien. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - dijo dirigiendose a Ikuto  
- Papa, te aseguro que puedes cofiar en el  
Dicho esto, entramos y mi padre cerró la puerta cuando Ikuto y yo entramos. Solo hacía unas cuantas horas que no entraba en casa, pero me pareció que habían pasado días. Nos sentamos a la mesa, donde estaban mamá y Ami sentadas. Cuando me vieron corrieron a abrazarme y me preguntaron cosas como "¿donde has estado?, "¿como estás?"...  
Nos sentamos, y yo le expliqué como Ikuto me rescató, el mensaje que me llegó al movil, pero omití la hora que habíamos estado abrazados, porque sino a mi padre le daría un ataque.  
- Bien, - dijo mi padre - oye Amu, ¿que tal si subes a tu habitación y descansas un poco? Tienes que estar muy cansada  
Yo subí a mi habitación, y me tumbé en la cama. Cerré los ojos al instante, y en dos minutos ya estaba dormida.

**IKUTO POV**

El padre de Amu la miró mientras subía a su habitación, y cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Amu, dirigió su mirada a mi. La madre de Amu, y Ami, se fueron también diciendo que tenían que ir a comprar para hacer la cena.  
- Ikuto, lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy serio...  
Asentí y entonces comenzó a hablar:  
- Verás, que hayan secuestrado a Amu es algo muy serio, pero también han conseguido su movil para mandarle ese mensaje. Eso significa que no secuestraron a la primera chica que encontraron, sino que ya lo tenían planificado. Ella solo tiene 15 años, y yo no podré impedir que quiera salir con sus amigos, y cosas así, pero me da miedo que tenga que estar sola. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ikuto?  
- 18 ¿por qué lo pregunta?  
- Bien, pues quiero pedirte... ¿querrías trabajar como guardaespaldas de Amu? Ella se ve muy segura mientras está contigo, me he dado cuenta, y además ya la has salvado una vez, asi que, porfavor, acepta, te pagaré lo que haga falta.  
Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero, ¿que mejor que poder proteger a esa pequeña, y además estar junto a ella tanto tiempo?  
- Bien, acepto, pero no tiene que pagarme... - le dije yo muy serio - no me gustaría que a ella le pasara nada malo, y sería un placer poder protegerla.  
- ¿De verdad? - me miró con estrellitas en los ojos - Muchas gracias Ikuto. Oye, ¿porque no vas y le das tu mismo la noticia? Luego seguiremos hablando del tema. Por cierto, hoy te quedas a cenar, ¿vale? Por salvar a mi queridisima Amu.  
- Muchas gracias señor - y dicho esto, me dirigí a las escaleras. Subí y toqué suavemente en la primera puerta, no sabía si esa era la habitación de Amu y pregunté:  
- ¿Amu? - dentro se escuchaba a alguien, asi que abrí la puerta lentamente y la encontré allí, duermiendo, como un angel  
Era lo más bonito que había visto en toda mi vida. Sin duda, esa pequeña pelirrosa estaba haciendo que la quisiera cada vez más. Y ahora la vería todos los días, y podría protegerla siempre. Era tan bonita mientras dormía, que no quise despertarla, así que me tumbé a su lado, y esperé a que despertara. Al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.  
Cuando me vió, se levantó inmediatamente.  
- I-Ikuto...!? - me preguntó roja como un tomate - ¿que haces aquí? Eres un pervertido!  
- ¿Pervertido yo? Solo te estaba protegiendo Amu-chan - dije fingiendo tristeza - Además, empieza a acostumbrarte, a partir de ahora, soy tu guardaespaldas

**AMU POV**

¿¡MI GUARDAESPALDAS!? Entonces... ¿iba a estar todo el tiempo con el? Solo de pensar en eso, sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían cada vez más, si esque era posible.


	4. Easter

**Capitulo 4 - Easter**

**AMU POV**

- T-Tu... ¿tu eres mi guardaespaldas? - dije con los ojos como platos - ¿estás de broma, verdad?  
- Ooh, acaso no quieres que te cuide, Amu-chan -dijo Ikuto fingiendo que estaba triste, acercando su cara a la mia cada vez más, haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa  
Justo en ese momento, mi madre nos llamó para que fueramos a cenar.  
- Ahh, bueno, vamos a bajar a cenar... -dije intentado ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba  
Él solo asintió, y los dos bajamos y nos sentamos en la mesa. Mi padre estaba hablando por teléfono, y un poco después de que bajáramos, colgó el teléfono y se sentó también a cenar. Entonces empezó a hablar:  
- He llamado a la policia para denunciar a los que te atraparon Amu, pero me dijeron que necesitaban saber más, porque si no, no podrían hacer nada. Ikuto, tu fuiste quien fue a buscar a Amu, dime, ¿dónde la llevaron?  
- Mmm... -dijo pensativo- fue en un barrio casi desierto, parecía que todas las casas estuvieran abandonadas, pero no me pude fijar bien en el lugar donde era, ya que no quería perder de vista el coche negro, y cuando salí con Amu no me paré a fijarme donde estábamos. Y en cuanto a los que se llevaron a Amu, solo se que eran don hombres vestidos de negro.  
- Bien - dijo mi padre - pues mañana por la mañana llamaré otra vez y le explicaré todo lo que me has dicho.  
Después hubo un silencio sepulcral, y yo terminé de cenar, asique me levanté y dije que me iba a mi habitación, diciendo que estaba muy cansada y quería dormir ya.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu se fue a su habitación, y tanto su madre como su hermana también terminaron un momento después. Al final, nos quedamos yo y el padre de Amu terminando de cenar.  
- Oye Ikuto, ya que vas a ser el guardaespaldas de mi hija, necesito conocerte bien. ¿Me dejas preguntarte algunas cosas?  
- Claro  
- ¿Vives sólo?  
- No, vivo con mi madre y mi hermana  
- Bueno... y ¿qué te parecería quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo? la verdad es que estoy muy asustado por lo que pasó hoy, y no hay muchos datos como para que la policía encuentre pronto a esos secuestradores. No quiero que Amu este sola en ningún momento, y yo no puedo estar siempre con ella. ¿Qué te parece?  
Vivir con Amu... era una pregunta tentadora, y respondí sin pensar que si, además así me libraria un tiempo de mi hermana Utau, que no me dejaba en paz ni un segundo.  
- Bueno, entonces quédate hoy, y ve mañana a por lo que necesistes. Puedes avisara tu familia mañana. Y... tendrías que quedarte en el cuarto de Amu, así que prométeme que ni se te pasará por la cabeza... cosas... ya sabes... Amu es muy atractiva, al igual que yo - dijo presumiendo - ¿Puedo fiarme de ti?  
- Si, le prometo que no se me pasará por la cabeza esa idea.  
- Está bien, no te conozco demasiado pero realmente me has convencido, sólo me faltan algunas preguntas más.  
Así siguió durante media hora más, haciendome preguntas, pero yo solo podía pensar que iba a dormir con Amu... Era como un sueño. Cuando por fin terminó sus preguntitas, subí al cuarto de Amu y la encontré en el balcón, en pijama.  
Me acerqué a ella, que estaba de espaldas y no me escuchó entrar, y me apollé en la barandilla, a su lado.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté en un susurro  
- Miro las estrellas... - respondió también en un susurro. De repente abrió mucho los ojos y dijo: ¡Mira, mira, una estrella fugaz!  
Empecé a buscar con la mirada en el cielo, hasta que encontré la estrella. Rápidamente pedí un deseo. Realmente, yo nunca había creido en esas cosas, pero al estar junto a Amu, creía más en la magia.  
- Oye Amu...  
- Dime Ikuto  
- ¿Dónde voy a dormir, en el suelo o a tu lado? - le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona  
- C-Como que dormir, a qué te refieres -dijo otra vez con la cara roja. De verdad era divertido cuando se ponía así.  
- Tu padre me ha dicho que tengo que estar contigo siempre. Incluso cuando duermes. - le dije divertido  
- ¿Pero es que en esta casa no se me consulta nada? - me respondió ella  
- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez donde voy a dormir?  
- P-Pues en el suelo, está claro.  
Nos quedamos unos minutos más mirando las estrellas, hasta que Amu bostezó.  
- Amu, ya es tarde vamos a dormir - ella solo asintió. Salimos del balcón y lo cerré.  
Amu me dió unos cojines y una manta para que durmiera, esperé a que se metiera en la cama y apagué la luz. Enseguida vi que ella tardó poco en dormirse, pero yo no podía.

**AMU POV**

Estaba corriendo de noche, huyendo de la casa donde me habían secuestrado. Los dos hombres vestidos de negro me perseguían y yo tropecé con una piedra y me caí. Ellos me cogieron y yo no paraba de gritar "¡Ikuto! una y otra vez, esperando que viniera a salvarme otra vez. Pero no venía y finalmente me capturaron y me llevaron a la misma casa.

Entonces fué cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que había sido solo una pesadilla. Pero al abrir los ojos, me encontré con unos ojos azules preciosos que me miraban en l oscuridad.  
- I-Ikuto, ¿qu-que haces?  
- Te escuché decir mi nombre mientras dormias. Parecía que estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla a si que me tumbé a tu lado. - me dijo en un susurro.  
La verdad era que tener a Ikuto a mi lado hacía que me sintiera muy segura, no porque ahora fuera mi guardaespaldas, si no por que con el me sentía segura. A si que me acurruqué a su lado, lo abracé, y el también me abrazó a mi hasta que me dormí.

**IKUTO POV**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y yo no había podido pegar ojo mientras abrazaba a Amu. Parecía un pequeño ángel mientras dormía. Después de un par de horas más, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ami apareció como un pequeño tornado. Comenzó a gritar para que nos levantaramos y bajaramos a desayunar. Amu se levantó deprisa y bajó corriendo.  
- ¿A qué esperas Ikuto? - me dijo mientras salía de su habitación.  
Yo también me levanté y bajé. Abajo todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Yo también me senté y empecé a comer. El padre de Amu entonces empezó a hablar dirigiéndose a todos:  
- Ya he llamado a la policía. Por la descripción, dicen estar seguros de que son la banda de Easter. Ya han cogido a otros niños antes, y hubo algunos que soltaron, y otros que no, pero al parecer a los niños que dejan ir, al volver parecen muy diferentes, como si no tuvieran personalidad. Ikuto, hoy tienes que ir a por tu cosas, ¿verdad? - yo solo asentí - bien, pero tendrás que llevar a Amu, nosotros tenemos que irnos hoy, y no volveremos hasta la noche. ¿te parece bien?  
- Claro - respondí  
- Bueno, pues a es hora de irnos - y dicho esto el padre, la madre y la hermana de Amu se levantaron, se despidieron y se fueron.


	5. ¡¿Charas?

**Capitulo 5 -¿¡Charas!?**

**AMU POV**

Mis padres acababan de irse, y Ikuto y yo estábamos solos. Yo todavía seguía en pijama, y estábamos viendo la tele. Entonces Ikuto se levantó.  
- Oye Amu, aun tengo que ir a mi casa por mis cosas, además mi familia debe de estar preocupada, tengo que explicarles la situación. ¿Por qué no te vistes, y así nos vamos ya? -yo asentí  
Subí a mi habitación, y cuando me acercaba al armario, me fije que encima de mi cama había cinco huevos de colores distintos. Me acerqué, y los toqué. Estaban tibios. No tenía ni idea de qué era eso, pero se veía que algo iba a nacer. Cogí los cinco huevos y bajé para ver si Ikuto sabía que eran.  
- Amu, ¿que haces todavía en pijama? -me dijo al verme  
- Mira esto, ¿sabes lo que es? - le dije enseñandole los huevos  
Él se sorprendió y se acercó para ver mejor. Cogió uno, negro y blanco y lo miró muy de cerca.  
- Está caliente, como si algo fuera a nacer en cualquier momento. - me dijo, y en ese momento, se oyó un crujido  
Miré los huevos que tenía en mi brazos, y vi que uno de color verde empezaba a abrirse.  
Segundos después, el rosa y el azul también se abrían. Y al mismo tiempo, salieron tres mini personitas voladoras de su huevo correspondiente. Yo me quedé mirándolas asombrada, y mientras seguía en estado de shock, el huevo negro y blanco también se había abierto, dejando ver un mini gatito volador.  
- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Ikuto con los ojos muy abiertos  
- ¡Nosotros somos shugo charas-nya! -dijo el gatito  
- Tambien hablas... -respondió Ikuto  
- Pues claro que hablamos. Yo soy Ran, ella es Miki- dijo señalando a la pequeña vestida de azul - y ella es Suu - señaló a la vestida de verde.  
- ¡Y yo soy Yoru-nya!  
Ikuto y yo nos miramos asombrados. Yo me acerqué a él y le pegué.  
- ¡Ah! ¿Que haces?  
- Compruebo si es un sueño, ¿te ha dolido?  
- Pues claro que me ha dolido- dijo el molesto  
- Entonces no es un sueño... Y... ¿que son shugo charas? - dije mirando a los pequeños  
- Nosotros somos los deseos de vuestros corazones - dijo Ran  
- Si, nacimos con el deseo que pedísteis ayer por la noche - dijo Miki  
Los deseos... Yo pedí ser diferente, ser yo misma, porque llevo mucho tiempo escondiendo como soy realmente. Pero ¿y Ikuto? ¿qué pediría él?  
- Deseos... Ikuto, ¿tu qué pediste? - el no respondió, solo desvió la mirada, y me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en su precioso rostro... Espera ¿precioso? ¿en qué estoy pensando?  
Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por Yoru:  
- Ikuto-nya pidió ser más fuerte para proteger siempre a Amu-nya  
- ¡E oye tu como sabes eso! -dijo Ikuto corriendo a taparle la boca al gato, pero él se escabuyó  
- Así que es verdad, ¿no Ikuto?- le dije yo  
- Bueno... si -reconoció - bueno, aver si me entero, vosotros sois como... nuestras personalidades  
- Exacto-desuu -dijo Suu  
- ¿Y porqué el huevo amarillo no se ha abierto? - dijo Ikuto señalando al huevo  
- Pues porque Amu-chan aun no está preparada. Nosotras cuatro somos las shugo charas de Amu, y Yoru lo es de Ikuto, pero Amu-chan no está segura aun de sus sentimientos y por eso Dia no ha nacido aun. -explicó Ran  
- ¿Y si mis padres os ven? -pregunté yo  
- Solo pueden vernos las personas que también tiene shugo charas. Por cierto, ¿no teníamos que ir a casa de Ikuto? -dijo Miki  
- Es verdad, venga Amu, ve a vestirte de una vez -me dijo Ikuto, yo subí a mi habitación, y me vestí, esta vez sin contratiempos  
Bajé corriendo, y me encontré a los cuatro charas y a Ikuto jugando como niños pequeños. Parece que a Ikuto le habían caido muy bien.  
- Venga vamos Ikuto -dije mientras cogía al huevo amarillo, Dia y lo metía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta  
Todos salimos, y yo intenté ocultar que tenía un poco de miedo, pero Ikuto se dió cuenta y me dió la mano.


	6. Conociendo a los Tsukiyomi

**Capitulo 6 - Conociendo a los Tsukiyomi**

**IKUTO POV**

Ibamos andando por la calle, cogidos de la mano, cuando me paré justo delante de mi casa.  
- Es aquí -le dije a Amu  
Entramos, y no me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando una chica rubia se abalanzó sobre mi. Mi hermana Utau.  
- Utau quita de encima, me haces daño... -dije molesto. Ella se soltó, y se percató de la presencia de Amu. Comenzó a mirarla con odio, y un aura negra se formo a su alrededor cuando voi que ibamos cogidos de la mano.  
- ¿¡Quien es ella!?- gritó desesperadamente  
- Y-yo soy Amu -dijo Amu en voz baja mientras se escondía un poco detrás de mi, asustada. La verdad es que ver a Utau así me daba miedo incluso a mi.  
- ¿No será tu novia no?- me dijo Utau con una mirada asesina.  
- No, Utau, tranqulízate, voy a explicarte por que no vine ayer a casa. ¿Dónde está mama?  
- En la cocina -asentí y fuimos allí.  
Entramos, y vi a mi madre bebiendo un te. Me vió y sonrió, luego miró a Amu y dijo:  
- ¿Es tu novia? -dijo con una ronrisa burlona  
- No mama, he venido a explicarte quien es ella, y porque no vine ayer.- ella asintió - bueno, veréis, ayer cuando salí del centro comercial, vi que estaban raptando a Amu. La metieron en un coche y yo los seguí, hasta llegar a una casa donde la tenían presa. Yo entré y la saqué de allí. Entonces ya llevé a su casa, y le mandaron un mensaje que decía que volverían por ella. Entonces su padre me pidió ser su guardaespaldas, y como tengo 18 años, y puedo hacer lo que quiera, e decidido aceptar. Por lo que vengo a llevarme ropa, y esas cosas, ya que me quedaré allí.  
Utau se quedo con los ojos como platos, mientras mi madre dijo:  
- Me parece bien que quieras cuidar de esta chiquilla tan guapa -dijo con una sonrisa. Amu se sonrojó. - ¿Como te llamas? -dijo dirigiendose a ella  
- Hinamori Amu, encantada señora Tsukiyomi- dijo con una sonrisa  
- Puedes llamarme Souko, Amu. Utau, ¿tu no te presentas?  
Utau refunfuñó y dijo:  
- Me llamo Utau. Encantada Amu -dijo enfadada  
- Bueno, yo voy a por mi cosas. En un momento bajo y nos vamos -dije dirigiendome a Amu. Ella asintió.  
Subí en un momento, cogí una bolsa de deporte y guardé ropa, mi cepillo de dientes, etc. Luego bajé, nos despedimos y nos fuimos.  
Ibamos otra vez cogidos de la mano, y me acordé de que los charas no habían dicho nada en todo el camino. Entonces me di cuenta de que se habían dormido en los bolsillos de nuestros abrigos.  
Rebusqué en el bolsillo derecho del bolsillo de mi abrigo, y saque a Yoru cogiendolo de la cola. Él se despestó al instante con un sobresalto.  
- ¡Creo que va a ocurrir algo malo-nya! -dijo tras abrir los ojos de golpe

**AMU POV**

- ¡Creo que va a ocurrir algo malo-nya! -dijo tras abrir los ojos de golpe  
Y, de hecho, segundos después, Ikuto cayó al suelo. No se como paso, ni porque, solo sabía que tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber porque Ikuto se había caido al suelo, miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera, miedo de que vinieran a por mi. Me quedé en estado de shock unos segundos, y después reaccioné corriendo a ver a Ikuto.  
- ¡IKUTO! ¡IKUTO DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos  
- Tranquila, solo esta durmiendo, y no le pasara nada si vienes conmigo -dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me giré y lo vi... El hombre que me había secuestrado, estaba segura de que era él  
Y, de repente, Rima, mi mejor amiga apareció vestida de una forma muy rara junto a mi, diciendo:  
- ¡Juggling party! - y le lanzó un extraño ataque, haciendo que el hombre huyera


	7. Quería besarte

_Hooolaaaa! Siento haber estado taaantos dias sin escribir, pero es que he estado estudiando por que e tenido muchisimos exámenes (cosa que no me ha servido, ya que los e suspendido todos T_T) y además me daba pereza escribir jajaja. Pero aquí estoy otra vez, y intentaré escribir los capitulos mas rapido._

**Capitulo 7 - Quería besarte**

**AMU POV**

- ¡Juggling Party! - gritó Rima, y lanzó un extraño ataque.  
El hombre huyó, pero Ikuto no despertaba, Rima se acercó:  
- ¿Estás bien, Amu? -me dijo ella con un tono de preocupación- ¿quién es el? -señaló a Ikuto  
- Estoy bien, el es Ikuto, es algo asi como mi guardaespaldas desde ayer, pero ¿que es lo que has hecho hace un momento?  
- Es el chara nari, lo he hecho gracias a kusukusu, y por lo que veo tu también tienes charas -dijo señalando los bolsillos de mi abrigo, de donde sobresalía el huevo de Dia - mañana te daré explicaciones, pero tengo mucha prisa ahora. Creo que tu amigo estará bien, cuidalo. Adios -y salió corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano  
Entonces miré a Ikuto, yo estaba arrodillada a su lado, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba realmente guapo así, bueno, tanto dormido como despierto, siempre esta guapo... ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? Y sin darme cuenta, dije eso en voz alta, y al instante vi que el brazo de Ikuto me cogía de la cintura y me acercaba a el, yo perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el. Sentí como mi cara empezaba a arder, y mis mejillas se transformaban en tomates.  
- ¿Estabas pensando en mi, pequeña? -susurró en mi oido  
- C-Claro que no idiota -respondí yo, intentando zafarme de su agarre.  
Yo estaba sobre el, con la cara entre su hombro y su cuello, y cada vez que intentaba levantarme el me pegaba más a el, así que no tuve más remedio que quedarme quieta.  
- ¿Cuando piensas soltarme, pervertido? -dije yo avergonzada, pensando en la suerte que tenía de que no me viera la cara.  
- ¿Pervertido? ¿Quien es la que me estaba mirando mientras dormía? Aqui la única pervertida eres tú, pequeña -dijo Ikuto  
Entonces yo conseguí levantar mi cabeza para decirle que se callara, pero me di cuenta de que eso había sido un error, ya que ahora mi cara se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la suya, y ya no pude decir nada, porque no me salían las palabras.

**IKUTO POV**

En esos momentos solo quería besarla, besarla y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire. Tenía su cara tan cerca de mi, y sería tan fácil robarle un beso... pero no, tenía que controlarme, ella es pequeña, quizas hasta sería su primer beso, pero de verdad que era tan difícil aguantar... Pero ese rostro sonrosado, con esos ojos ámbares que me miraba tan intensamente...

Casi insconcientemente puse una mano en su cabeza, y la fui acercando hasta mi, nuestros labios estaban ya rozándose, y vi que ella había cerrado los ojos, y no tenía intención de alejarse.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de besarla, me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, y solo le di un beso en la frente. Había faltado tan poco, quizas debería haberla besado, pero tengo que tener autocontrol.

Entonces la solté y dejé que se levantara. Ella se puso de pie y se quedó cabizbaja y me dijo friamente:  
- Vámonos  
Yo solo asentí, me levanté, y seguí andando junto a ella. No habló en todo el camino, ¿se había enfadado? ¿Porqué?  
- Amu... ¿te pasa algo? -dije intentando hacer como que antes no había estado a milimetros de darle un beso.  
- No, nada - dijo Amu con el mismo tono frío de antes.

Llegamos a casa en unos minutos, y sin decir una sola palabra, nos pusimos a comer la comida que la madre de Amu nos había dejado, cuando terminamos de comer recogimos la mesa, y Amu se dirigía a su habitación, cuando los chara, que habían estado también muy callados preguntaron:  
- ¿Amu-chan estas bien? Pareces triste - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo  
- Si, tranquilas, no pasa nada -dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Cuando ya iba a subir las escaleras, yo la cogí del brazo y hice que se diera la vuelta.

- Amu, se te nota que no estás bien, dime la verdad, ¿qué te pasa? -le pregunté muy serio  
- ... ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Pues bien, no lo se, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, no se porque pero me enfade cuando no me besaste, si, yo quería que me besaras pero es que no puedo entender por que. - me respondió ella casi gritando, y yo abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido  
Entonces sonreí y le dije:  
- ¿Sabes que? Yo también quería besarte, pero pensaba que tu no quería, así que me contuve, pero ahora que se que tu también lo deseabas, no voy a quedarme con las ganas

Y después de decir eso, la atraje hacia mi, la abracé por la cintura y empecé a acercar mi cara a la suya. Ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados, y tenía los brazos abrazándome por el cuello. Entonces de verdad me quería besar...

Pero justo cuando la iba a besar, se escuchó la voz de Ami y sus padres detrás de la puerta, por lo que en medio segundo ya nos habíamos separado, y cuando la puerta se abrió, estábamos a una distancia lo bastante larga como para que el padre de Amu no me matara.

**AMU POV**

Definitivamente quería matar a mi familia, dijeron que iban a volver por la noche, y han vuelto demasiado pronto, por su culpa no he besado a Ikuto, porque si, realmente estaba deseando besarle.  
Les pregunté porque llegaron tan pronto, y me dijeron que habían ido a ver al abuelo porque se encontraba mal, pero no me habían dicho nada para no preocuparme, y que ya se sentía mucho mejor y por eso habían vuelto, yo no tenía animos para quedarme allí, asique dije que estaba muy muy cansada y que me quedaría en mi habitación descansando, que no me llamaran para cenar. Ikuto se quedó abajo, ya que mi padre le dijo que le hiciera un informe de si hoy había pasado algo. Sin darme cuenta me dormí, y me desperté a la mañana siguiente.

**IKUTO POV**

Había faltado tan poco... Cuando subí a su habitación, después del interrogatorio del señor Hinamori, pegué en la puerta y pregunté si podía pasar, pero no hubo respuerta asi que la abrí. Encontré a Amu dormida, por lo que ya no pude hablar con ella sobre lo de esa tarde, asi que me fui a dormir yo también.


	8. Celos

**Capitulo 8 – Celos**

**IKUTO POV**

Me desperté como a las seis de la mañana ese día. El día anterior fue un día raro, y por la noche empecé a hacerme preguntas.

¿Por qué quiso el padre de Amu que yo fuera su guardaespaldas, en lugar de contratar a un profesional? Eso es algo a lo que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

¿Por qué conozco a Amu desde hace tan poco, y tengo tanta confianza con ella, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué ayer casi la besé? ¿Por qué siento que todo esto es una especie de trampa? ...

Y así estuve pensando y pensando durante una hora, hasta que sonó el despertador de Amu.

Ella en lugar de levantarse solo se escondió bajo las sábanas y siguió durmiendo. Yo me levanté y apagué el despertador que provocaba un sonido insoportable. Me acerqué a Amu y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella comenzó a reir y en solo cinco segundos estaba con las sábanas fuera y completamente despierta:

- ¡Ikuto para! ¡Para ya, no puedo parar de reir! -decía entre carcajadas. Parecía una niña pequeña.

Después de dos minutos de risa la dejé tranquila, ella respiraba con dificultad y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas después de haber estado riendo tanto. Miré la hora, y le pregunté:

- ¿A qué hora entras al instituto?

- A las ocho y media, ¿porqué?

- Por que ya son las ocho.

- ¿¡QUEEEEE!? Rápido, ve a ducharte, luego voy yo, mientras preparo el desayuno, tenemos quince minutos antes te irnos -dijo hablando tan deprisa que casi no me enteré de lo que dijo.

Yo cogí ropa para cambiarme y me metí en el baño, me duche en dos minutos, y cuando salí, dos segundos después Amu entró corriendo al baño. Yo mientras tanto bajé a la cocina, y vi no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar a hacer el desayuno. El padre de Amu ya se había ido a trabajar, y su madre y Ami se habían ido porque tenía una fiesta o algo así en el colegio, así que nos teníamos que ocupar nosotros de preparar el desayuno por hoy. No había mucho tiempo, así que hice unas tostadas y café.

Amu bajó corriendo las escaleras, ya vestida con su uniforme que consistía en una falda roja de cuadros, unos calentadores también rojos con cuadros, una camisa blanca a la que había puesto un cinturón negro, una corbata roja y una chaqueta negra. Se había recogido el pelo con un broche en forma de X.

- En cinco minutos nos vamos -me dijo mientras se sentaba a comer.

- Si, si, pero no comas tan rápido que te vas a atragantar -respondí

Terminamos, recogimos la mesa y nos fuimos corriendo, porque Amu llegaba un poco tarde.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿dónde están los charas? Me había olvidado completamente de ellos, supuse que se habrían quedado durmiendo.

Cuando quedaba poco para llegar al instituto Seiyo, Amu dijo que ya no hacía falta correr, porque faltaba poco para llegar. Entonces noté que se puso un poco nerviosa, y empezó a hablar:

- Mmm... Oye Ikuto... lo que te dije ayer... -decía un poco sonrojada y muy, muy nerviosa.

- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué me dijo ayer? …

**FLASHBACK**

Llegamos a casa en unos minutos, y sin decir una sola palabra, nos pusimos a comer la comida que la madre de Amu nos había dejado, cuando terminamos de comer recogimos la mesa, y Amu se dirigía a su habitación, cuando los chara, que habían estado también muy callados preguntaron:

- ¿Amu-chan estas bien? Pareces triste - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

- Si, tranquilas, no pasa nada -dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Cuando ya iba a subir las escaleras, yo la cogí del brazo y hice que se diera la vuelta.

- Amu, se te nota que no estás bien, dime la verdad, ¿qué te pasa? -le pregunté muy serio

- ... ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Pues bien, no lo se, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, no se porque pero me enfade cuando no me besaste, si, yo quería que me besaras pero es que no puedo entender por que. - me respondió ella casi gritando, y yo abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido

Entonces sonreí y le dije:

- ¿Sabes que? Yo también quería besarte, pero pensaba que tu no quería, así que me contuve, pero ahora que se que tu también lo deseabas, no voy a quedarme con las ganas

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¡Mierda! Ya me había olvidado, ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? Aunque, bueno, no siempre son necesarias las palabras...

Paré de andar, y Amu se giró para ver que me pasaba, yo simplemente me acerqué a ella, la abracé y la besé. Ella se sorprendió, pero después me correspondió. Fue un beso cálido, lleno de sentimientos, lleno de amor y ternura.

**TADASE POV**

Cuando iba hacia el instituto, vi a Amu besando a un chico. No quería interrumpir, pero si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde, y de todas formas en algún momento tendrían que separarse. Además, ya tenía curiosidad por saber quien era ese chico, y sabía que Amu me lo contaría tarde o temprano, ya que por una larga historia del pasado, nos convertimos en casi-mejores amigos, ya que Rima era la primera. Me acerqué un poco y grité:

- ¡Hola Amu-chan!

Se separó al oir mi voz, avergonzada, y también me saludó. Su "amigo" no parecía muy feliz con que yo estuviera ahí, ya que sentía como intentaba matarme con la mirada. Se veía divertido hacerle enfadar, así que también me acerqué a Amu y le di un beso en la mejilla .

- Vaya Tadase, que cariñoso estás hoy ¿no? -me dijo ella divertida.

- Tu también por lo que veo -le dije seguido de una carcajada.

Ella se avergonzó y dijo.

- Este es Ikuto, es mi "guardaespaldas". Es una larga historia luego te lo cuento.

- Yo soy Hotori Tadase, encantado Ikuto -le dije

- Encantado... -me dijo con un tono en el que se notaba enfado y... celos. Mucho celos. Desués me dirigí a Amu y le dije: Será mejor que corramos, o vamos a llegar tarde.

- A, si si, venga vamos

Nos pusimos en marcha y me pareció escuchar a Amu decirle a Ikuto en voz baja: "Y tu y yo ya hablaremos sobre ese beso"


	9. Un poco de historia

**Capitulo 9 - Un poco de historia**

**AMU POV**

No podía creerlo. ¿Acababa de besar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto? No podía parar de pensar en ese beso. Mi primer beso... ¡Y Tadase lo había visto! Que me trague la tierra por favor. Cuando me despedí de Ikuto en la entrada del colegio, Tadase empezó a acosarme con preguntas de todo tipo, y como es mi casi-mejor amigo, pues se lo conté, eso si, omitiendo a los charas, que por cierto creo que se han quedado en casa dormidos.

Seguro que os preguntaréis como Tadase se hizo tan amigo mío, ¿verdad? Pues bien...

**2 AÑOS ATRÁS... FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV**

- Bueno... yo... -Tadase estaba cada vez más nervioso mientras hablaba, y yo me temía que sabía lo que iba a decir- Bueno, somos amigos desde hace un tiempo, y... me e dado cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lo sabía. Ya me había dado cuenta de que el me quería. Me lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, y de verdad que yo lo quería mucho, pero como amigo.

- Lo siento Tadase, yo te quiero muchísimo, eres como un hermano para mí, pero no puedo quererte de esa forma.  
- Pero siempre puedes cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? -en sus ojos se veía aún una chispa de esperanza, pero no podía dejar que se ilusionara, para decepcionarlo después.  
- No, lo siento mucho, pero además ya hay otro chico que me gusta.

Se quedó mudo, entonces parece que empezó a pensar, suspiró, ya parecía que se había rendido.

- Es Kukai, ¿verdad? -me preguntó  
- ¿C-como te has dado cuenta? -dije nerviosa, muy nerviosa y sonrojada  
Él sonrió.  
- Se te nota bastante, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?. Si no puedo ser tu novio, al menos quiero ser un buen amigo. Te ayudaré a que se fije en ti.

Y así fue. Tadase dio un gran cambio, y paso a ser un muy buen amigo, me ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que yo pudiera estar con Kukai, pero al cabo de unos meses me rendí. Estaba claro que no me quería de esa forma, sino como una amiga, al igual que yo quería a Tadase de esa forma.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pero al final, conseguí olvidarme de Kukai. Además, Tadase ya consiguió olvidarse de mi, y tiene una novia llamada Lulu, Y ahora está Ikuto. Realmente no sé muy bien lo que siento por él, lo que sé es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en que estoy segura de que aunque no hubiera sido mi primer beso, igualmente habría sido el mejor. ¿Lo amo? Puede ser. Creo que si. Es muy posible. Más que posible. Es cierto.

Podía mirar por la ventana de la clase y verlo allí abajo, tumbado sobre el cesped a la sombra de un árbol. Ahí está él, el chico al que amo, que me ha besado hace tan solo unas horas. ¿Es posible entonces que me quiera?

_Bueno, este capítulo ha sido bastante cortito pero haré el siguiente mas largo para compensar._

Hasta prontoo!


	10. Resolviendo dudas

_Holaaaass! Aqui estoy otra vez =D Bueno como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, este va a ser mas largo que el capitulo 9, y sera uno de los mas importantes ya que porfin se sabran las razones de que secuestraran a Amu y qué son realmente los charas._

_Aqui esta el capitulo, y dejen muchos reviews para que Ikuto no se ponga triste =D_

**Capitulo 10 - Resolviendo dudas **

**AMU POV**

Ya estábamos en la última hora, Matemáticas con el profesor Nikaidou explicando como resolver unas ecuaciones, y yo no estaba prestando atención. Llevaba todo el día distraida. Quedaban unos pocos minutos para que sonara el timbre de salida, y yo llevaba horas pensando en que iba a decirle a Ikuto después de el beso, ya que yo misma le dije que tendríamos que hablar de eso. Todavía no tenia ni idea de que decirle, por lo que no quería que llegara la hora de salir de clase, pero cuando me di cuenta, miré al reloj que había en una pared y...

RIIIIIIING!

Antes de salir, el profesor me llamó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. ¿Habrá notado que no estaba prestando atención el clase? Bueno, así se retrasará el momento de ver a Ikuto.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor? -pregunté yo  
- Se lo de tus charas, Rima me ha informado, y tengo que explicarte algunas cosas. -me dijo el profesor, muy serio. ¿Mi profesor de Matemáticas sabe algo sobre los charas? - Antes de nada, no hace falta que me llames profesor, realmente eso es una fachada, puedes decirme Nikaidou. -continuó él.

Vale, esto cada vez es mas raro. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Nikaidou siguió hablando:

- Primero vayamos junto con ese novio tuyo, lleva todo el día esperándote y no quiero que se preocupe sin razón

Y dicho esto empezó a andar, y yo le seguí. Llegamos fuera del edificio, y ahí estaba Ikuto esperándote. Cuando me vió esbozó una leve sonrisa y vino hacia mi. Me saludó, y entonces se dirigió hacia el profesor:

- ¿Qué es eso de lo que tenía que hablarnos?  
- ¿Ikuto como sabes que tenía que decirnos algo? ¿Eres adivino? -dije yo, inocentemente  
- Jajaja, claro que no tonta, Nikaidou me vio mientras te esperaba y me dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros sobre los charas.  
- Bueno, bueno, vamos al tema del que quería hablaros -dijo Nikaidou- Primero que nada, debéis saber qué son los charas. Los charas son como la manifestación física de vuestras personalidades. Hasta hace poco, solo las personas que tenían charas podían verlos, pero los de Easter crearon hace unos años unos dispositivos con los que pueden verlos, y intentan capturarlos junto con sus dueños, pero de eso os hablaré luego, primero os diré qué son realmente los charas. Como he dicho antes, son vuestras personalidades en su forma física, y solo pueden verlo las personas con charas porque en parte, están dentro de vuestras mentes. Es decir, están ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no, ya que son como una especie de amigos invisibles, que os ayudan con cosas como los cambios de personalidad o las transformaciones, pero que solo pueden ver las personas especiales. Esos pequeños "amigos invisibles" también son como personas, tienen su opinión propia y piensan por ellos mismos, pero son una parte de vosotros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Yo e Ikuto negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, entonces ahora os explicaré porqué te raptaron, Amu, y si, antes de que digas nada, yo sabía que te habían raptado ya que mi trabajo es el de investigar a los niños especiales que tienen charas, y además hay mas personas vigilando, solo que no pueden ayudarte si los de Easter te capturan, ya que no serviría de nada. Vale, los de Easter te intentaron coger a ti, Amu, no porque no supieran que Ikuto también estaba a punto de tener también a su chara, sino porque los tuyos son cuatro, y además estás mas indefensa. Por lo que he llegado a investigar, necesitan los huevos que están aun sin abrir, para poder corromperlos desde el principio, y segun e entedido, todavía uno de tus huevos no se ha abierto, pero gracias a "espías" que estan dentro de Easter, me he enterado de que están inventado algo con lo que podrán sellar los huevos de forma que sea como si nunca se hubieran abierto. Es por eso que tenéis que tener muchísimo cuidado de ahora en adelante, ya que os perseguirán tanto a ti, Amu, como a tus amigos, ya que aunque no te hayas enterado, Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi y Kukai también tienen charas, asique tened cuidado y manteneos en contacto siempre que podais. Ellos ya saben que vosotros dos tenéis charas, asique no hay ningun problema. ¿Preguntas?

- ¿Para qué necesitan los huevos? -preguntó Ikuto  
- Buena pregunta. Los huevos los meten en unas cápsulas con las que pueden llamar a un huevo especial llamado Embrión, y puede conceder cualquier deseo, es por eso que necesitan todo el poder de los huevos. ¿Algo mas?  
- ¿Podemos confiar en usted? -pregunté yo  
- La pregunta es: ¿Puedo yo confiar en vosotros, si os pido que me ayudéis tú y tus amigos a derrotar a Easter?  
- ¿Ellos ya lo saben? -dije  
- Si, y están de acuerdo. Ellos tienen charas desde hace bastante tiempo, y ya me ayudan desde hace algún tiempo, pero ahora es más importante que nunca vuestra ayuda. Solo os diré que vuestros encuentros, y el hecho de que tu y tus amigos os conocierais, Amu, no es una ninguna casualidad, el destino quiere que seáis vosotros quienes lo cambien todo.


	11. Guardianes

_Hola otra veez! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero ultimamente no tenía inspiración para escribir nada :S_  
_Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 11, espero que os guste =)_

**Capitulo 11 - Guardianes**

- ...Solo os diré que vuestros encuentros, y el hecho de que tu y tus amigos os conocierais, Amu, no es una ninguna casualidad, el destino quiere que seáis vosotros quienes lo cambien todo. -dijo Nikaidou

**AMU POV**

- Entonces... supongo que yo acepto -dije, un poco confusa  
- Yo también -dijo Ikuto  
- Está bien, pues entonces venid conmigo -decía Nikaidou mientras comenzaba a andar hacia los extensos jardines del instituto

Lo seguimos duarante bastante tiempo, por caminos por los que nunca había pasado, hasta llegar a un edificio con cristales, parecido a un invernadero. Al entrar, había una pequeña fuente, y había bastantes plantas repartidas en distintas partes del "invernadero". Pasamos junto a la fuente, hasta llegar al centro del edificio, donde había una mesita redonda donde había varias sillas. Tadase, Rima y Kairi estaban sentados tomando té, mientras que Kukai, Nagihiko y Yaya jugaban con una pelota. Pero había algo más... ¿Cómo no podía no haberse dado cuenta nunca de que sus amigos tenían mini-personas revoloteando alrededor de sus cabezas?  
Tadase se percató de la presencia de Nikaidou, Amu e Ikuto y dijo:

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Ya están aquí! -y después de sus palabras, todos pusieron sus mejores sonrisas para mirarlos a ellos.  
- ¡Bienvenidos, nuevos guardianes! -gritaron todos a coro. Estaba casi segura de que incluso lo habían ensayado.  
- ¿Guardianes? -preguntó Ikuto, curioso  
- Claro, a partir de ahora sois guardianes, igual que nosotros -le aclaró Yaya  
- Basta de preguntas, es hora de ponernos serios. Sentáos. -ordenó Nikaidou. Todos obedecimos, y el comenzó a explicar: Bien, los que sois guardianes desde hace más tiempo, ya sabéis lo que voy a deciros ahora, y se que a algunos les tomará por sorpresa, pero es muy importante que me hagáis caso. Ahora que hemos reunido a los nueve niños guardianes, debemos irnos a vivir todos juntos a un lugar más lejano, para que no puedan atrapar a ninguno de vosotros.

¿Cómo? Lo primero es que... las matemáticas no se me dan bien, pero se contar que no somos nueve niños, si no ocho, y... ¿¡IRNOS A VIVIR TODOS JUNTOS A UN LUGAR LEJANO!?

- ¿Que? -pregunté yo demasiado confusa  
- Verás, Amu, ya hemos informado a todos vuestros padres, realmente ellos sabían que este momento llegaría y están de acuerdo conmigo. Todo es por vuestro bien y por el bien de todos los niños que, como vosotros, tienen charas, aunque no hayan nacido aún. En este mismo momento, las cosas de todos vosotros están siendo transportadas a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad.  
- P-pero  
- Nada de peros, Amu, la decisión ya está tomada, y con el tiempo verás que es lo mejor para todos.  
Miré a Ikuto, esperando que el también dijera algo, pero solo encogió los hombros y me dio una mirada de "no me importa".  
Genial... las cosas cada vez están mejor.


End file.
